EVERYBODY'S CHANGING
by HarrietLennonBlack
Summary: TalaBryan que mas pasara? Tala se va a Rusia y deja el amor de su vida? o algo pasa primero y lo impide? no soy buena en summarys pero a dejar reviews!


Primero que nada este fic va dedicado para Ruth o como es conocida aqui en "Cloy Seina Ivanov".Muchas gracias x el fic Ruth!!,es de su pareja favorita Tala/Bryan, aunque nose mucho de beyblade espero que les agrade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pero que hago corriendo?", pensaba un chico pelirrojo mientras corria."No puedo sacarte de mi mente...pero que me pasa?!,corriendo no se van los problemas"

Ese chico era Tala, un chico pelirrojo,apuesto, alto, y de unos ojos azules intenso y mirada fija.Esa mirada cautiva a quien sea.

"Te...te...te amo maldita sea!!!, pero debo sacarte de mi mente, esto no funcionaria, yo lo se, tu tienes que estar en Japón y yo en Rusia...no hay quimica"pensó totalmente confundido.

-Tala!!!

-Duh? o.O

-Tala...espera-dijo un chico jadeando.

-Que quieres Kai?!-bramó Tala

-Estas listo para la proxima batalla?-dijo como idiota

-No, ya no jugare

-QUE?! o.O-

-Oiste, ya no jugare....

-Pero por que no?! Debes jugar! te necesitamos!

Tala no contesto.

-Pero Tala!!!

-Ya oiste Kai! NOOO! Me saldre del equipo-contesto Tala furioso.

-TT...pero....

-Oiste niñito?-dijo Tala apretando el puño

-Si...si...perfectamente-contesto Kai asustado.

-Bien...ahora, adios, despideme de...-Tala se puso rojo como su cabello.-

-De Bryan?

Al escuchar ese nombre, a Tala le dio un enorme vuelco en el estomago, se puso rojo como tomate.

-Eh...este si...Br...Bry-an-dijo al fin

-Ah claro! lo hare n.n

-Bien...gracias...

Y Tala se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo.Por otra parte, estaba Bryan, un chico de cabello gris, alto y guapo tambien.Estaba acostado en una banca de un parque, tomando tequila, pensando que asi dejaria todas las tenciones y problemas atras.

-Bryan!!!-dijo Kai.

-..Que? gup-contesto Bryan sin entender muy bien las palabras de Kai, Bryan apestaba demasiado a alcohol.

-Sabias...sabias que Tala se va?!

-QUE?!-dijo Bryan

-Si si, se va!

-TT...no...no puede ser!-decia Bryan mientras se hechaba a correr.

"Todos estan cambiando y yo no siento lo mismo TT...todos cambian...todos estan cambiando...menos yo"-penso Bryan mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos..."Te vas ahora mismo que me doy cuenta...lo....lo que siento por ti maldita sea...pero...mi orgullo...solo pienso en mi mismo, jamas me di cuenta que tu eres el dueño de mi corazon"-penso Bryan "Que hare sin ti? sin tu apoyo? sin...verte"

-Bryan!! espera!!

-Que quieres Kai?!

-Te...quiero decir...algo-dijo Kai jadeando-Tes estaba siguiendo

-Ah wow que gran respuesta ¬¬U

-Peero...por que te vas?

-Y a ti que rayos te importa saber eso?

-Mucho.

-No te lo dire, asi que dejame en paz imbecil

Y Bryan se hecho a correr de nuevo.Pensando en todos los buenos momentos que habia pasado con su "amigo" Tala.Pero en el camino, se tropeso a...

-TALA!! TT

-Br...bryan...-Tala se puso rojisimo.Estaba avergonzado.

-No...perdon, fue mi culpa...estas bien?-dijo Bryan tratando de esconder sus sentimientos hacia Tala

-Eh...si...gracias

-Oye...escuche que te vas...por que?

Tala no contesto

-Necesito volver a Rusia, me necesitan

-Ah si? en que?

-Me necesitan simplemente!! no escuchaste!?-dijo Tala

-Si,si

-Lo siento

-De?-dijo Bryan indiferente

-Estoy harto de tu maldito orgullo Bryan!-bramó Tala

-Hahaha enserio?-dijo Bryan sarcasticamente

-Ves? eres un pinche orgulloso...no te soporto!

-Y tu un pinche ambicioso!

-CALLATE PENDEJO!!-dijo Tala

-No.no me callare Tala.

-Por que me haces esto!?

-Hacerte que?!

-SUFRIR!

-Yo? hacerte sufrir?! haha

-Cielos santo! Apoco estas ciego? que no ves? lastimas a todos con tu pinche orgullo Bryan-

-Y tu fastidias con tu pinche ambicion, jamas pense que fueras a llegar a ser tan hijo de...-

-TALA, BRYAN!!!

-Kai que rayos quieres?!-dijo Bryan

-No se vayan porfavor!!

-Ah no? por que no?-dijo Tala-yo me tengo que ir a Rusia y tu lo sabes imbecil

-Pero los necesito

-Yo no me voy por si no te has dado cuenta tonto

-Bueno, eso ya lo se, pero...

-No te vas?-interrumpio Tala

-Ha! Claro que no! piensas que soy estupido como tu para irme solo porque perdi una batalla?

-Yo no me voy por eso Bryan!

-Entonces?

"Por que no dejo de pensar en ti...y entre nosotros jamas habra nada"penso Tala

-Bueno y a ti que te imcumbe?-dijo Tala

-Necesito saberlo perdedor.

-Bueno...en realidad es...por que...

-Por que...?

-porque...

-?

-Ash...por que...por que..te ?!-dijo Tala enfadado

-QUE QUE DIJISTE?!-dijo bryan, Kai tenia los ojos como platos

-QUE TE AMO!! Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI!!!

-HAHAHAHAHA QUE ASCO ME DAS TALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala al oir eso, sintio que algo le recorria desde los pies hasta la cabeza, una tristesa fatal

-Ah...-y Tala se hecho a correr

Bryan no pudo ver el dolor, no podia aguantar el dolor que le habia hecho al amor de su vida

-Kai, ahorita regreso.

-Si

Y Bryan se hecho a correr,con un gran dolor,hasta que encontro a Tala.

-Tala?

-Que quieres?

-Yo...yo...yo quiero pedirte disculpas

-De?

-De...de lo que te dije...

-Ahh...-contesto Tala con voz temblorosa

-Lo siento...mucho...de verdad...por que la verdad...yo...-

-Tu que Bryan?, sabes, aveces pienso que todos cambian menos yo, sigo siendo el mismo

"Piensa lo mismo que yo..."penso Bryan

-Bueno...aveces me siento igual Tala...pero lo supero porque hay alguien que esta ahi aunque no lo sepa que me hace cambiar...

-Ah si? y quien es?

-Esa persona...eres...tu-dijo Bryan timidamente

-En...enserio?

-Si

-Tu me haces cambiar, me haces sentir diferente, solo cuando te veo cambio, ´porque si no te veo, siento que soy el mismo orgulloso de siempre...

-Enserio?

-Siii-dijo Bryan casi harto

-Lo siento, al parecer ya no me ire a Rusia

-Ah no?

-No

-Por?

-Encontre a la persona indicada-dijo Tala esbozando una sonrisa

-Para?

-Para amar

-Y yo tambien

-Te amo, y perdona por todo el mal que te cause-dijo Tala

-No, yo debo perdonarme por todo el mal que te cause

-No yo

-Yo

-Y...-Tala fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de Bryan.Lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez

-Te amo y perdona por todo el mal que te cause-contesto Bryan finalmente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahora si!! Te lo prometi Ruth!! Es TODO tuyo manis!! Ya lo actualize, espero que te guste, pero el tuyo me fasino esta mejor el tuyo TT...ahora aqui esta la cancion, me encanta esta cancion es de Keane, aqui va la letra(de aqui el titulo del fic)_

_**"Everybody's Changing"(By Keane, para mi fic! lol, claro que no esta cancion es 100 de Keane, no es mia)**  
  
**You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can   
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same   
  
You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same**_**  
**


End file.
